Adventures in Hoenn
by WhyWolf
Summary: A story that takes place before and after the events of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. A boy meets a shiny Sableye and five years later, set out on an adventure to become the Champion!
1. Chapter 1

"Renard, I'm bored." The young master said, sighing. Renard, the butler of the estate, shook his head and smiled.

"Why not play with your friends?" The butler asked. Young master shrugged. "Most of them have already left home and are on their pokémon journeys. They get to leave home on their tenth birthdays, but I have to stay and learn about a company that I know nothing about!"

"Young Master Steele, it's imperative that you know about your fathers company." Renard replied, shocked. This young boy was supposed to be the heir to the company should anything happen to his elder sister, who had a perfect grasp of the company.

"I know Father is friends with this Devon, and they work side by side to come up with many cool inventions, but I just want to do what my friends are doing!" Steele whined, pushing himself from the breakfast bar and hopping to the floor.

"Vulpix?" The vulpix curled around Renards feet asked, tilting it's head. Steele smiled at it and pointed towards it. "You even have a pokémon of your own! So why can't I?"

Renard sighed inwardly and scratched Vulpix behind her ear. "Because, Master Kendrix thinks you are still too young."

"Betheny got her first pokemon on her tenth birthday!" Steele countered, frustrated. "I can't see how I'm any different from her. I'm going exploring!" With this, he exited the mansion through its glass back door, making his way towards the Granite Cave's entrance.

The Kendrix Mansion, as the locals called it, was built east of the Granite Cave, making it difficult to reach the large estate without having to go through the Granite Cave itself, which was why the butlers and maids all had pokémon to help them get through it.

The reason the mansion was built in such a way was because the owner, Charles Kendrix, wanted to find a certain pokémon. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the one he wanted.

Steele had just reached the entrance to the cave, but stopped, knowing Renard would be strict if he ever went in. With a grunt, the ten year old kicked a small rock into the mouth of the dark cave. He saw the rock sail into the cave, heard it hit several walls, and turned just as it smacked into something that replied "SABLEYE!"

Steele froze, looking back towards the entrance. Out of the darkness came a strange Pokémon. Well, stranger than the one's he usually saw. Sableye were common in the cave and they were always eager to frolic outside in the backyard, by they were usually purple with diamond eyes.

This one was a golden color with orange colored gems for eyes. It was holding the rock that Steele had kicked into the cave in one hand and was rubbing it's forehead with another. It caught sight of Steele, and the two stared at one another for a few seconds.

With a sudden jerk, the golden Sableye chucked the rock back at Steele, catching him between the eyes, and dashed back into the cave. Rubbing his wounded forehead, Steele dashed after it. "Wait! Come back! I didn't mean it!" He called, forgetting about the cave for a moment.

He followed the pokémon until he was clearly lost. He looked about, unfamiliar with the area, and started to feel frightened. The corners all looked the same and he couldn't see farther than his hand.

Everything was pitch black as he tried to find his way out. He thought he heard a group of Sableye run past, but ignored it and kept moving. He tripped over a large rock that was left in the middle of the path and fell to the floor. The rock he had tripped over rumbled. "Geo?" It asked, turning to look at its assailant.

With a hasty sorry, Steele tried to run, but the Geodude ran into him and brought him down to the floor again. "Geo! Geodude!" The rock pokémon demanded.

"Geez, I said I was sorry!" Steele replied, backing up into a wall. Just as it seemed that the Geodude was going to pound him, the Sableye that he had been chasing earlier hit the rock pokémon with a black beam that shot from his eyes.

The Geodude fled after the assault, leaving the golden Sableye and Steele alone. Steele stayed silent, wondering why the Sableye had helped him. Sableye held out a green gem towards Steele and pointed to the kids' pocket. "Sable." He said, simply.

"Did that fall from my pocket? I should really stop carrying around those stones." Steele replied, gently taking it back. He looked at the Sableye, who didn't seem to be going anywhere, and smiled. "Oh take it. It's not like I have more." He said.

The Sableye was delighted and happily snatched the gem from Steele. It nibbled around the edges while looking up at Steele. It tilted its head as if asking a question. Steele looked around for a moment then sighed. "Do you know the way out?"

The Sableye nodded and pointed down a dark pathway. "Well, could you take me?" Steele pressed. The Sableye held out a paw and swallowed the emerald full.

"What? You want more?" The Sableye nodded, gesturing for him to hurry. With a groan, Steele checked his pockets and found he was empty. "I have more at the mansion. If you help me, I'll feed you one every day!"

The Sableye clearly liked this idea, as it tugged at Steele's pant leg and hurried down the path.

* * *

><p>Renard was worried. Usually, Steele would have his fit, leave for a few minutes, and return to the normal and loveable kid he was.<p>

Vulpix clearly sensed his distress and rubbed up against his leg. "I know, let's at least see if he's still outside."

He peered around the counter and outside, surprised to see Steele, a bit scraped up and dusty, holding the hand of a golden Sableye, the very same one that Master Kendrix had been so fixated to find. He grasped his pokégear from the table and dialed Master Kendrixs' number.

"Sir, the pokémon you were looking for?" He said as soon as his employer picked up. "Steele found it."

* * *

><p>Steele was told to wait outside his father's study while his father, elder sister, and butler remained inside, studying the Sableye. At first, he wanted to complain, saying that he had to keep his promise to the Sableye and feed it some of his daily allowance.<p>

As he sat out, the Sableye was worried that it wasn't going to be getting its food from the boy outside the doors. As soon as the man with the Vulpix burst from the mansion, Sableye had led them all around the backyard in an attempt to get away.

The boy had yelled for them to stop, which was when another man came from the cave, accompanied by a woman younger than the second man, but older than the boy. It was this distraction that led him into being in a strange room with three people staring at him while he gnawed at a diamond.

"This is clearly a shiny pokémon, but I cannot let it out of here, not without letting Professor Birch know about it." The second man said, seemingly in charge. The first man, maybe an un-evolved form of the second man, nodded.

"I've tried calling him, sir, and I keep getting the same thing. His daughter claiming he is in the Kanto region conducting research with Professors Oak and Elm." The female pipped.

The first man sighed, and told the second man to bring in the boy.

As Steele entered, he saw the Sableye gnawing on a diamond while sitting directly on the study's only table. "So, what's going to happen to him?"

His father, a man whose pitch black hair has begun to fleck with white, sighed and motioned for his son to come closer. "He is going to stay here, with you, until we can get Professor Birch. We don't know how long he will be in the Kanto region and maybe the Sinnoh region for all we know. So, until we get word, he sticks close to you."

He pulled out a pokéball from the desk. "Here, use this." He said, tossing it to his son. Steele looked at the ball, then at the Sableye, who stared at him, the diamond forgotten. With a smile, he held out the pokéball and Sableye shrugged.

With a click, Steele activated the ball and sucked the Sableye into the sphere. It clanged closed and shook once, twice, three times before resting.

"He's all yours son. Don't get into too much trouble." Steele's father remarked, smiling. Steele smiled and released the Sableye from its confines. "He likes it out here better, right?" The Sableye nodded, smiling back and showing its sharp teeth.

"I'll call you Gold, how about it?" Again, the Sableye nodded and the two sprinted out of the study and to Steele's room.

"Are you sure about this?" Renard asked. "This could lead him to wanting to go out on his own again."

"Let him. Seeing this kind of bond, even after just meeting, is enough to let him have his own way. Besides, Rachel here will run the company if I take leave." Rachel, the elder sister, nodded, keeping professional.

"I also want a son who becomes the region champ too. That has its benefits." He added, just before hearing a crash coming from downstairs and a startled Gold make a yelping noise. "Renard, make sure they don't destroy the house."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hullo, Author again. I've been offline for a while and I don't know if those reading would be happy with me. But this story just sort of came up. Well, I'll leave it to you guys to see if I should continue this story or not. I'll post about four or five chapters. If you guys find the story interesting and are wanting more, then I'll continue. But if you guys don't like it, I'll continue my Bionicle Fanfic. It all depends on what you guys think. Kay then, Next chapter will be on the way!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later. . .

The head of the Kendrix family, the new CEO of the Kendrix division of Devon Corp, and their head butler Renard were in the study, finishing a call from Professor Birch. Renard reached for the intercom that wound its way around the house and held down the call button. "Young Master, it's time to wake up. We have some important news for you."

It took a few minutes, but a reply did come in the form of Gold, the Sableye. "Sable?" He sounded like he was just barely getting up himself. "Gold, please wake up Young Master Steele for me? He needs to be in his father's study soon."

"I'm up. I'm up." Came softer grunt, along with the sound of a bed sheets rustling and springs popping back into place. "What is it?"

"Get a light pack ready. You're going to be leaving soon." Renard replied, turning off the comm.

* * *

><p>Steele and Gold were ready to leave by noon, which was about normal. His father and butler had hustled him through the Granite cave. They stood on the docks in Dewford Town, with a Wingull to keep them company while the captain made room for the short trip.<p>

"So, I'm going to Littleroot Town to meet with Professor Birch about Gold?" Steele asked, watching the Sableye carefully as it peered at the Wingull. Renard nodded, holding out a bag of items and a Pokégear from the Johto region, which had everything from a map to several numbers already entered in, while the bag containing several Full Restores and Max Revives.

"Call as soon as you land. It'll take at least a day to reach Petalburg." Master Kendrix remarked. "Also, please be careful. Since both Team Magma and Aqua disbanded, there might be a new team out there."

Steele nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm going straight to Petalburg, then from there to every gym this region has! I'll be Champ before you know it! Right, Gold?" He asked. "SABLE!" Replied his friend. He took both the bag of items and

Mr. Briney came up from the hull of his ship and nodded. "Alright, we are ready to set sail! All aboard!"

Steele wrapped his father up in a hug and shook Renards hand. His natural blue hair caught the wind as Steele stood on the deck. "I'll call once I get there!" He shouted, as the boat slowly casted itself into the sea.

Renard quickly waved back, all the while watching his employers' reaction. "Sir, are you sure it is alright to send him out?" He asked, watching the ship fade off into the horizon.

"What more could go wrong?" Master Kendrix replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>After an hour at sea, both Steele and his Sableye were asleep on the deck, both listening to his Pokégear's Mp3. As they slept, another woke from the hull of the ship. A girl, roughly the same age as Steele, with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes.<p>

"C'mon Growlithe, wake up." She said, nudging the sleeping fire type. The Growlithe yawned loudly and stretched. Both went up to the deck to see a boy and his Sableye, soundly asleep with a headphone cord in between the two. "Weird."

The captain looked back at the sound. "Ah, so you're awake now, eh? Sorry, but I had to take a detour to Dewford." He said, smiling. She shook her head and leaned against the railing next to the midnight blue haired boy. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"How long till we get to the Route leading to Petalburg?" She asked, scratching her Growlithe behind the ear. Briney thought for a moment before answering. "I'd say another day. Sorry miss, if you're in a hurry."

"No hurry." She replied, looking out into the sea.

The Sableye was the first to wake and notice the girl, shaking his head. "Sable?" He asked, pulling a headphone piece from his spiky ear. He nudged his trainer awake and Steele half opened one eye. "Oh, hello." He said.

Startled by the sound, the girl turned and saw Steele standing up. She nodded and looked back out, trying to hide her embarrassment. Steele turned off his mp3 and looked out into the sea. "I'm Steele and this is Gold. Nice to meet you!" Steele said, Gold nodding and clambering up to his trainers' shoulder.

She gave a small wave. "I'm Norri and this is my Growlithe." She answered, slowly. Gold and the Growlithe looked at one another in interest, but soon lost it when they spotted something out at sea.

The ship was just passing by a formation of rocks barring access to the deeper sea. On one of the rocks was a white dog looking Pokémon staring at them. Norri saw it first and searched around for her Pokédex. Steele gawked at first, turning to Mr. Briney. "What's that pokémon?"

Briney looked at where they had seen it and shook his head, grim faced. "That's an Absol, a bad omen if it's out in the water." He muttered, looking ahead.

Steele shivered, dumbstruck at the way the captain had given the title of bad omen to a pokémon as cool looking as it was. "Why's that?"

"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon." Came a mechanized male voice, startling both Gold and Steele. "Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."

"That's a horrible title for a pokémon!" Norri exclaimed, closing her Pokedex. The Absol hadn't moved, but was watching their progress. Steele noticed that it had a scar running down its right eye, while the tip of its horn seemed to be missing.

As if now noticing it was being watched, the Absol darted from rock to rock, hurrying away from the boat and towards land again. "We had better be vigilant. There might be a storm brewing." Briney said, shivering. "You two should take to the bunks down below."

Norri and her Growlithe nodded, heading below deck, while Steele just shook his head and stayed up top, wanting to experience everything he could about sea travel.

* * *

><p>They had hit the storm sooner than expected. Norri and her Growlithe had to hang onto the bed in order to not get thrown about. Steele and Gold, on the other hand, were having a rough time staying on the deck, as the rising waves would detach his hand from the rail, while a wall of water would splash across the deck, threatening to take him and his friend overboard.<p>

As they struggled through the storm, it decidedly got weirder when they all heard a voice from above. Steele looked up just in time to see a large blimp flying overhead, while the storm seemed to be coming from the top of the aircraft.

"Let the Sableye and Growlithe go, or we will sink the ship!" The mysterious voice seemed to be coming from the airship. While it was hard to make out what color the blimp was or who was speaking, it was very clear that they didn't approve of something.

"Gold, maybe you should get into your pokéball." Steele said, pulling out the device. Gold nodded and waited, while Steele clicked the button. Just before he could be returned, the ball suddenly flew from his hand and entered the ocean, half open.

"You shall not seal that poor creature in another one of those prisons!" The voice rang, enunciated by a thunder clap. Just as it seemed that they whole world would suddenly flip on its heels, Steele had a thought. "Gold, you know that move we've been practicing?"

"Sableye?" Gold asked, giving his Trainer a queer look. Steele smiled and picked the small pokémon up. "Yup. It's time to use it. Now, before you hit the water, use it!" "Sableye!" Gold confirmed, getting ready.

Norri made it to the top deck to see who was shouting, when she saw Steele throw his Sableye off the deck and into the water. Appalled, she staggered over to him and went to slap him when she saw the Sableye use Shadow Ball on the water, propelling the pokémon towards the airship. The shockwave created a small wave that splashed across the deck.

The voice from above was also surprised when Steele threw Gold out into the ocean, only to get the gist of what was about to happen.

It was a shame that they were a little too late to react. With a gleam in his eye and a large saw toothy grin, Gold used Fury Swipes on the side of the airship, disturbing its balance and letting out the air.

Whatever was on top had ceased the storm and was trying to help repair the damage. Gold allowed the gravity of the earth to pull him back.

Steele leaned out of the ship and caught the falling Sableye with his free hand. "And what do you know! It works!" He exclaimed, hugging his companion.

Norri, speechless at what had just happened, looked up. The ship was falling into the sea, while the storm that had been brewing calmed. The clearing clouds showed the night sky. Both Gold and Steele stretched and went down below deck. "I'm exhausted. How about you Gold?" The Sableye nodded, yawning.

* * *

><p>After that night, the rest of the travel went quietly. As they both stood on the docks leading to Route 104, Norri looked at Steele with his Sableye and smiled. "Where are you headed?" She asked.<p>

Steele smiled and pointed down the road. "I'm heading to Littleroot town. I need to speak with Professor Birch about Gold here." He said, scratching Gold on the head. Norri nodded. "I'm also heading that way. Think we could stick together?"

Steele nodded, waving at Mr. Briney in goodbye. "Since we're both heading the same way, sure!"

With the docks at their back, the two proceeded down the Route and towards Petalburg City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author once again. I forgot to mention that I only own the OC Steele. Norri is an OC by <strong>_**Norri-Chan_, another author on FanFiction._**

******_So we begin to see Team activity again in Hoenn, after the disbandment of both Team Aqua and Team Magma. Who is this new team and why do they hate pokeballs so much? Special thanks to _Norri-Chan_ for letting me use her OC that she had thought up. She might even do her own Pokemon fan fic, so be sure to check her stories out._**


End file.
